Haunted
by CallaCaptor
Summary: Deku would have liked them. Deku would have saved him. Deku might've been able to help the Half and Half bastard. Deku would have never allowed the man to have been forgotten. Deku could have made the man a hero. But instead he jumped.


**Welp heres some warnings here due to not being able to tag this kinda stuff**

**Contains suicides, bullying, major character deaths, and depression **

**Don't like don't read please, this is also published on my AO3 account **

Welp heres a depressing one-shot :,) Hope you enjoy

First fic for BNHA

Katsuki stared at his hands, only his hands. He never thought Deku would have the balls to do it. But here they all were.

Everyone around him dressed in black. It was almost silent excluding the prayers from the priest as they lowered the body down into the hole. Aunt Inko just watched face blank of emotion. She could have passed off as emotionless if it wasn't for her red rimmed eyes and the tear stained cheeks.

He felt numb as his mother grasped his shoulder as they left. He felt numb as he saw a gangly blonde haired man stand at the foot of the grave as it was filled. The man seemed to be apologizing.

. . .

The numbness seemed to fade as he started to open up to his fellow classmates of 1-A. In turn they saw past his prickly attitude and still became his friends.

Deku would have liked them.

. . .

The numbness had it's hold on him again as the news of the class presidents death was announced.

They should have seen the signs sooner. The fast bastard was obviously planning to fight Stain.

He stares at his hands, just his hands. Everyone around him is crying as the coffin is lowered.

He was numb again.

He saw the same gangly figure this time next to Aizawa-sensei. A heavily bandaged man in a rolls to the duo.

He leaves them be.

Deku would have saved him.

. . .

It was mid-way through their 2nd year when it happened. Stupid Half and Half bastard reached his limit. His pride killed him from refusing to fully use his quirk.

After his death, some things came to light. Half and Half didn't grow up happy. Endeavour was imprisoned for 4 cases of child neglect and abuse to his wife, illegal quirk marriage, and many other things.

Deku might've been able to help the smooth fucker.

A dark colored clad figure, seemingly to be barely stitched together, stood at the foot of the grave. He couldn't remember if he heard them crying.

A few students dropped out. Round face, that pikachu bastard and some others.

. . .

He was a pro hero now. Climbing his way up in the ranks.

He was the number 5 Hero.

That over powered fuck, Lemillion stuck in 1st place.

All might seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. No one seemed to care with the bright new heroes replacing him.

Deku would have never allowed the man to have been forgotten.

. . .

It was a really a petty crime, shop lifting.  
He held the perpetrator against a grimy brick wall as he waited for the cops to show up.

Shifting his grip on them he froze as soon as he accidentally made skin to skin contact.

Thats when the whispers started.

"Kacchan..."

The perpetrator grinned at him as they were loaded in to the back of the police vehicle.

What a creepy fucker.

They said the perps quick shouldn't effect him to much.

. . .

It was a shock to many. A former student from UA a major villain.

He's seen him before. The guy made it pretty far into the first year sports festival.

Everyone used to call him a villain. He guessed the guy lived up to it.

Deku could have made the man a hero.

. . .

"Are you really a hero Kacchan?"

"What hero goes and tells someone to go jump off a roof Kacchan"

"It was freeing Kacchan, almost like floating"

"That could have been my quirk... maybe it could be yours in your next life Kacchan"

" Don't you want to know?"

"Kacchan.. I bet you can't even look my mother in the eyes Kacchan"

"She never even knew did she Kacchan, what you used to do to me, what you used to tell me"

"That I never could be a hero"

"I never got the chance, did I Kacchan?"

He wants it to stop. The voice needs to stop. He shoves his earbuds in and turns the music to as high as it could.

"Kacchan..."

It wouldn't stop.  
The voice. The impossible voice.

People were starting to notice.

"Hey dude you doing good?"

"Shut up Shitty hair" He could hear the soft whispers of Kacchan, it was almost like background noise by now.

"Do you want me to call you in dude? You're not looking to good man. We could have a manly movie night!"

"... Okay"

"I'll even get those hot chips you like!... Wait really?!"

Bakugou huffs.

" Awesome dude! I'll grab some snacks from the store down the street!"

Kirishima practically ran out the door.

"Did you ever tell him about md Kacchan? You two look really close"

"... Fuck off"

"Would he still look at you the same Kacchan? If he knew what you pushed me to do?"

"Shut up.. "

"Really Kacchan? I could have helped them you know.. those people, maybe I could have saved them, you never even tried, did you Kacchan?"

He hit his limit.

"Are you really going to do it Kacchan? Your going to tell them? Your going to join me?"

He had maybe 30 minutes till shitty hair made his way back. Hopefully that will be enough time to write it all.

. . .

"This is so familiar Kacchan! I remember this! It was just over there!"

He didn't see anything, couldn't see 'Him' pointing... but he could feel his attention drawn to a certain spot.

Making his way to the edge of the building. He stared down. He could almost see a figure layed out on the concrete bellow.

This was it.  
It was his time. All the people he failed, the people he couldn't have saved.

He could remember the crazed smile and purple eyes of the man that was then gagged as he was thrown in to a police escort vehicle. The man used to go to UA. He could remember the dull Heterochromic eyes of Todoroki, the determined look of Ilda then the news running about the Hero killers new victim.

He.. didn't do anything to help them.  
Didn't even try.

It was his fault.

He was floating.

"You were always my best friend Kacchan, I'm happy we can be friends again"

"Shut it Deku"

Katsuki Bakugou's death was all the media was buzzing on about.

There was nothing about the letter or as to why he did it broadcasted. There were theories that the brainwash villain made him do it or some other villain.  
He became the new example for suicide prevention courses, ironically.

Kirishima stared at the letter addressed to him, he was frozen stiff, only his grip on the paper tightening as he read the note over.

_Shitty Hair_ Kirishima,

I fucked up, I fucked up badly. I never talked to anyone about how much a peice of scum I was back in middle school. God i fucked up. There used to be this kid in class, who i grew up with since we were born, this kid he was quirkless. All he ever wanted was to be a hero, but i was to much of a shit and decided he was useless _A Deku_he'd do his best to help others and tried his best to be a hero. I was such a piece of trash that I'd always try and put him down, name calling, ruining his shit, and physically hurting him. God that was since kindergarten. Eventually he snapped and jumped the day after I told him to, like I'm going to do or already have who fucking cares. I never deserved to be a hero or have the friends like i did. Izuku would have been absolutely fucking perfect at being one, he would have helped so many people if I hadn't killed him. I honestly have no idea why the fuck you always wanted to be around me and now I'll never know, you probably hate me. Izuku said it would just be better to end it now and I agree.

All I can ask of you is to get the other notes to my Ma and Dad, Midoriya Inko, and Midoriya Izuku. You probably hate my guts but please give them the notes, they need to know.

I never fucking deserved this life, maybe I'll be better in the next one,  
Bakugou Katsuki

. . .

A note sits, pinned down with a rock, in front of a grave decorated with what looks to be old worn hero merchandise.

. . .

The graveyard was empty now. The grave filled.  
Past classmates and heroes that had admired him, gone. The graveyard almost empty, almost.

A Midoriya Inko had not gone. In a sick twisted way, she was satisfied with the justice.

After all Izuku should have been a hero.

If you looked to the foot of the new grave you might have seen a figure with curly dark green hair standing and smiling softly.

"Come on Kacchan! It's time to find out"


End file.
